Love in Separation
by randomanon1262
Summary: Students going to the same college, Anna had never noticed Elsa before. But once she met Elsa, her life started to change. She just didn't know if it was for better or for worse. Modern AU Elsanna (yes, another one). Elsa still has her powers. Reposted because I lost access to my old account.
1. Newfound Addictions

**A/N - **Quick note to start this. I lost access of my other account since my email expired (Was using hushmail. Never doing that again). While I did have a bad case of writer's block and uninterest, it sparked back up again so I'll be reposting this story and updating it in this new account. Hopefully the people follow the story before can find it again so they know that LiS isn't dead. I'll be updating daily since I need to re-edit all the stuff because I usually proof-read once I uploaded to FF.

* * *

><p>"Gulag - a system of labor camps maintained in the former Soviet Union from 1930 to 1955 in which many people died." Anna sighed and laid her head down on the table. "Hans, if I had known working in the library was going to be this boring, I would have never taken the job." She looked up at the boy, blowing at a strand of hair that had come between the two of them.<p>

"Hey, you need the extra money anyways. Plus you get to learn to some new words!"

Anna rolled her eyes. "I'm literally reading the dictionary out of _boredom_."

Hans crossed his arms and gave an amused chuckle. "Just read out the next word."

Anna sat back up, taking her time to focus back on the dreary book. "Fine." Her finger scanned the page, looking for the next word. "Gular - a plate or scale on the throat of a reptile or fish." Her finger left the page and she glanced back to her boyfriend. "I mean, seriously. They could have at least put better computers in here. I have to wait, like, a minute before the internet even connects! I thought Wichita State was supposed to be one of those nice colleges. Sure, they have a nice basketball team –"

"Wait, that's it? Just 'a nice basketball team?' We've gone undefeated this season. We're at 32 wins and no one can stop us. Is that all this starting point guard gets?" Hans interrupted.

"Oh, you know what I mean." Anna punched his arm playfully. "It doesn't help that the tuition skyrocketed after you guys started winning. Apparently everyone wants to go here now that the basketball is actually good. How does that even make sense?"

"School spirit and all that crap." Hans answered. "It's nice to be proud of the school you're going to."

"I can't believe that people still care about that. Shouldn't all the school spirit stuff have ended in high school? I mean, college is about your career, not how well your school's basketball team does."

Hans laughed. "Anna, high school was shit. People don't choose which high school they go to. They just attend the nearest one. College, well, college is different. You can go anywhere you want as long as you're talented, like _moi_, or smart like you."

Anna's cheeks flared. "Oh shut up. You know my parents pay for everything anyways. The only reason I go here is because, well. Wait. Why do I go here?"

"Because if you didn't, how would the two of us have ever met?" Hans retorted, eyes big and mouth puted.

She gave him another playful punch. "I guess so. Now back to the topic. They really need to get better computers. Like get some Macs or something so that I don't have to deal with all the slowness and–" She turned her head to the sound of books thumping on the ground. Anna leaned her head back and gave a loud sigh. "That's the third time this week someone messed up a shelf!"

Hans laughed again. "Soon you'll be asking for machines to pick up books every time someone drops one." She glared at her boyfriend. "Whoa there, no need to shoot daggers at me. Leave that for the idiot who messed up the shelves."

Anna groaned, lifting herself from her chair and walking over to the clutter of books a few rows down. "I swear if this is that kid who's majoring in psychology again, I'll –" She stopped, looking at the girl on the floor scrambling to pick up all the books. "Oh. Well. Hello there."

The girl look up at Anna with a sense of panic. "I–I'm sorry, I'll clean this up, I promise!"

Anna chuckled and bent down to help. "It's fine. It's my job to fix this anyways, but I appreciate the offer." She picked up a few books and organized them back into the shelves. She motioned to grab a few more books, but her face was greeted by another head. Anna threw her head back in pain, pinching her now agonized nose. "God, that hurt!" She focused on her attention to the pain on her face, barely able to register the girl attempting to aid her.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Anna started to realize someone was talking to her and tried to center in on the voice.

"Yeah, no, I'm good. It just stings right now." She sat down on the ground, closing her eyes and trying to ignore the pain. She opened one eye when she felt a set of hands on her face.

"Here, let me take a look at it. Close your eyes." Anna obliged. She kept her eyes closed as the girl moved her hands across her face, sending chilling and refreshing signals to her senses. Her face cooled down and the pain numbed as the blonde girl continued massaged it.

"Where'd you learn to do this? It feels amazing."

"I picked it up from friends back home." Anna frowned when the massaging stopped. "You can open your eyes now."

She opened them to see the uncomfortably close face of the girl. "Oh! Huh, well, this is awkward." Anna hadn't noticed it before, but this girl was beautiful. Her platinum blonde hair that perfectly cascaded in a braid over her right shoulder, her blue eyes sparkling as the light hit them, the few faded and hardly noticeable freckles on her face, and those lips. God, those lips. A light shade of red, they perfectly arched into a warm smile.

_Wait, what?_

"So, do you feel better?"

Anna shook her head to refocus on her setting. "Y –yeah, of course." She shuffled back to distance herself. "Thanks."

"Thanks? I'm the one that caused all this." The girl chuckled.

Anna caught the embarrassment behind the sloppy excuse. "It's fine. I'm sure it was my fault somehow, I'm pretty clumsy anyways." She saw the girl relax a bit. It took her a moment, but Anna realized that the two of them had been sitting on a floor for quite some time now. "Oh God, sorry, this must be really awkward. Not that you're awkward, I'm awkward. We really should get up, shouldn't we?" Anna grabbed onto a nearby shelf and pulled herself up. She offered her hand to the girl. "By the way, you never told me your name."

"Oh. Elsa. My name is Elsa." She took Anna's hand and pulled herself up. "You?"

"Anna Arendelle."

Elsa scratched the back of her head. "Look, I'm sorry for the mess I caused."

Anna waved it off. "It's fine. Like I said, it's my job to help anyways. This happens so often that I'm starting to think the problem is with the shelves, not the students."

"Are you sure? I have to be able to help with _something_." Elsa's arms crossed, each hand cradling the other elbow. Her eyes were trained to the ground. Whether she was just shy or painfully embarrassed, Anna will never know.

"Meeting you was nice enough." _Wait, what?! You did not just say that! God! She probably thinks you're some lesbian weirdo trying to hook up with her now! Say something! Hurry!_ "I–uh, so. Do you come here often?"

Elsa looked up at her with a cocked eyebrow. "Huh?"

_What is wrong with you?! You're supposed to look friendly, not creepy! God, I swear you have brain damage from being hit as a child or something! No one is this socially impaired!_ "T–the library! I just wanted to know if you come here a lot."

Elsa relaxed. "Oh, well, I guess. I like to come here whenever I have free time. It's always quiet and I can just relax. That is when I'm not destroying furniture." The blonde let out another worried chuckle.

"That's cool. I work here every day, so I guess I'll be seeing you a lot then?" _If she doesn't turn around right now and walk away, you are so lucky. I swear, no one has had this streak of stupidity come out of their mouths._

"Yeah, I guess. I've actually got a class right now, so I'll see you later then."

Anna wasn't sure if that was just an excuse or if she really did have a class, but nonetheless she felt a bit dissatisfied. "Yeah, see you." She watched as Elsa picked up her bag and walked towards the exit. As their distance widened the redhead finally got to fully see Elsa.

_Literally everything is perfect about her. That hair. Those curves. That walk. Her pants are so clingy. She must run or something, because those legs and calves are toned beyond belief. And God, who knew a girl could rock flannel this well? And the way she sways her hips when she walks. It's just mesmerizing. It just sucks you in and before you know it you're staring at her ass–and what the fuck am I thinking?!_

Anna tore her eyes away from Elsa, slapping her forehead. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." She walked back to Hans, his the devious smirk eluding her focus.

"So," Anna's eyes widened when she realized what was about to happen. "What was that all about?"

She twisted one of her braids on a finger, trying to dispel some of the panic that was rising inside of her. "Uh, what? No, that was just some girl. Y'know how it is. Just two girls talking. Yeah..."

Hans crossed his arms, smirk never leaving. "Oh really? Because from what I heard, it seemed like you were having a complete breakdown."

Anna slapped his arm. "Oh shut up. I was just talking to her, can we leave it at that?"

Hans waved his hands in the air. "Okay feisty-pants, I just wanted to know when your turned bi, is all."

"Wha–, who? Why would you even think that!?"

Hans shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe it's from the shaking legs, or the way you stared at her when she was leaving."

"I –I was not!"

Hans put his hand on Anna's shoulder. "It's fine. I can't deny that she has an amazing body."

She slapped him in his chest. "Hans!"

"What? It's true. You were obviously checking her out. Fuck, did you see those hips?"

_Those delicious, juicy hips. Wait, fuck!_

"Can we just drop this. Please?" She tried her best to put on a convincing pout.

"Fine." Hans sat back down.

"Thank you." Anna joined him.

She looked back at the open dictionary in front of her. She looked at it, but only one thing was in her mind. Elsa. How had she never noticed her before? She'd obviously gone to the library other times. Maybe she liked to hide in a corner. What books did she like to read? Adventure? Mystery? Horror? Historical? Maybe she liked to teach herself different subjects.

_Oh God, what have I become? Did I just get obsessed with this girl?_

She tried to push the thoughts away, but they kept creeping back in. It was absolutely pointless to resist. Elsa contaminated her thoughts. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she couldn't wait for Elsa to walk through those doors again.


	2. The Game

Anna's eyes flickered when the warm beams of sun made contact. She tried to lift herself from her bed but the force of the warm, fuzzy blankets pinned her down. The trance of her bed dissipated from the knocks on her door.

"Anna, get up already! Your shift starts in thirty minutes!"

Her body shot up and raced for the closet. It took Anna a few minutes of digging through the pile of clothing she called her closet before she settled on something. She slapped on red sweat pants and a green sweatshirt and bolted out her door. She calmed down once she reached the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and filling it with cheerios and milk. Rubbing her eyes, she went for a bite. Her face puffed before throwing up the cereal back into the bowl. _Woke up late. Milk is sour. Fantastic way to start off my day._

"You alright? Did you find a dead frog in your food or– Oh my. I didn't know it was Christmas already."

Anna turned at her friend with a raised eyebrow. "Christmas? What are you talki–" She look down at her clothes and realized the problem. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes. "This is just not my day. How the heck are you a morning person Mulan?"

"Habit, I guess. That and I have a cricket that won't stop chirping in the morning, so I kind of have to wake up." Mulan turned and flipped off the fish tank across their dorm that housed the insect. "Speaking of waking up, why'd you start taking more shifts in the library anyways? Seems like you want to be there all day."

_That's because I do._

"I need the money, you know?" Anna gave off an uneasy smile.

Mulan crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. "Money? Your parents pay for _everything_. You expect me to believe you?" Anna winced a bit. "Alright, spill."

"Fine." Anna sighed. "But first, what do you know about Elsa?"

"Elsa? Give me a second, I think I know her" Mulan tapped her foot and stared at the ceiling. "Wait, are you talking about the blonde one? Like, the really _hot_ one?"

_Does everyone think she's hot?_

"I think so?"

"All I know is that she's majoring in architecture and she doesn't talk to anyone. Literally no one. I heard she even has a two-person dorm all to herself and that's never happened. Why do you ask?"

Anna twiddled her thumbs. "Well, I sorta met her in the library and we talked..."

"And?"

"And I kind of want to get to know her." Her cheeks heated up.

"Well aren't you miss nosey? But if I were you, I'd give it up. She doesn't get close to anyone and she's been here for 3 years. She never goes out of her dorm. It's better if you stay straight."

"Wha– Straight? Both you and Hans think I'm falling for her or something. I just want to be friends, that's all."

"Anna, please. I've been down this road. Remember my phase when I used to dress up like guys?"

Anna shuddered. "God, don't remind me."

"Anyways, all I'm saying is don't try to force yourself to like her or something. Yeah, she has the body of Aphrodite, but there's a reason no one talks to her." Mulan put her hand on Anna's shoulder. "I'm just telling you to be careful. The moment you think something is off with this girl, you run. Okay?"

Anna smiled at Mulan. "Okay. Thanks. Now I better leave before I'm late." She headed for the door, hand on her growling stomach.

"Anna!" She turned around. "Eat something at least." She caught the granola bar thrown at her, nodding at her friend.

Anna stepped out into the empty hallway and strolled towards the exit. She arrived outside where the cool air nipped her ears. _I guess winter decided to come early this year. _She tucked her hands in her sleeves and hugged her elbows. The wind continued to blow and bite Anna's face. _Why the heck is it so cold?_ The wind started to have intervals of gust causing her pace to quicken. She continued her trek to the library in the same fashion.

A sigh left Anna's mouth when she finally reached the doors of the library. The heat of the room caused her to flinch, but that was nothing compared to the recoil of seeing the unmistakable blonde haired girl sitting alone in the corner of the building. Anna observed her for a few seconds, taken back from the form.

_God, she's so sophisticated. Both feet on the ground, straight back, one hand on a book the other on her lap. _

She started to make her way towards Elsa, but stopped within a few feet of her. _Wait, what do I say? How do I approach her? Is my hair okay?_

Anna was frozen in place as the contemplated what to do. She came back to reality when she realized that Elsa was staring right at her. "Are you okay?"

Her hands started shaking. "Uh, yeah. No, yeah, I'm good. Totally fine. You?"

"Okay, I guess. You're Anna, right?"

_She actually remembers my name. God, it's been what, a week now? And she still remembers._

"Yup, that's the one! Anna, that's me." Anna's hands jittered as she rolled on the balls of her feet. "So..." _Say something!_ "What are you doing?"

Elsa turned towards her book. "Studying for Linear Algebra."

Anna picked up on Elsa's tone. "Oh, well, I guess I better go then. Wouldn't want to distract you or anything." She pick up a foot and started to turn.

"No, wait, I didn't mean it like that." Anna felt contact on her hand and turned towards the source. "I'm sorry if I come off a little rude. I've just been under a lot of stress."

Anna wasn't sure whether Elsa genuinely wanted her to stay or if she was just being nice. Nonetheless, she took the opportunity. "That's completely understandable." Another silence fell upon them for a few seconds. "Uhm, well, how is architecture?"

Elsa blinked a few times. "Architecture? How'd you know I'm majoring in architecture?"

_Oh God, why am I so stupid!?_

"I, uh, erm– Well, I kind of asked a friend about you. Heh. I probably sound like a stalker right now, don't I?" Anna could feel her face boiling.

"Just a little." Elsa smiled. "And to answer your question: it's going fine. I've always enjoyed the way math and art come together."

Anna relaxed. "That's cool how you see it like that. I hate math, so normal art is enough for me." She chuckled softly. Another moment of stillness loomed. Eighteen years of non-stop social interaction held no regard for Anna. Where she'd find the perfect words when talking to others, she found none when talking to Elsa. It's as if no words would ever be good enough for Elsa. Nothing could ever describe her, please her, fully tone out their meaning to her. She stared at Elsa, only letting out a content sigh as she analyzed all her features.

Elsa's hand waved. "Hello? You still there?"

"What?" Anna shook her head. "Yeah, I'm here. I just kind of dozed off there for a second."

"Well, if we're done here –"

_You're losing her! Quick, think of something!_

"I – Actually, I wanted to ask you something." She started to twiddle her thumbs. "There's a basketball game tonight. Maybe you'd like to come?"

"I don't really enjoy basketball that much. It's always crowded and all that."

"Don't worry, I get courtside seats since I'm dating one of the players. It's nowhere near as crowded. Come on, it'll be fun."

"I'll think about it, I guess." Elsa scrunched up her nose. "I can't make any promises though."

"I'll take it!" Anna clapped her hands. "So, uh, I guess this is the part where I ask for your number? Just so you can text me if you're going or not, of course!"

Elsa smiled and tossed her phone at Anna. "Here, just put your number in and I'll text you."

"Uh, okay then." Anna tapped in her number and added a smiley face at the end of her name. _Wait, that probably seems a little weird. _She hit the back key a few times before handing it back to Elsa. "There you go. I still expect that text from you even if you don't go."

"I'd be offended if you didn't." She took her phone and turned back to her book. Anna took this as a cue to leave.

* * *

><p>Elsa look at her closet and sighed. Nothing. A closet filled with dozens of clothes yet nothing seem appropriate. It was the first time in forever since she'd actually gone out and she wasn't accustomed to it. Normally people would make sure to keep a few feet away or turn a corner when she approached. Why was Anna different? Did Anna see something in her? Was Anna just new? Whatever it was, it pulled Elsa to her. Anna's curiosity, her bubbly attitude. Her awkwardness.<p>

Elsa relished the stutters in Anna's voice. The way Anna started to lose her words when she talked. The panicked chuckles after blurting out something. It's like her mind blanked when she saw Elsa. And Elsa loved it.

She refocused on the task at hand and closed her eyes and grabbed a pair of jeans and a shirt. Blue jeans and a Shocker shirt. _Close enough._ She threw on a hoodie and headed for the door.

Her pocket shook and she grabbed her phone to reply to the incoming text coming from Anna. 'I'll be waiting at the entrance for you ;)' She put her phone back in her pocket and motioned for the door. Another text stopped her. 'God, I meant that to be just a normal smiley face, not a winky face. Sorry. I'm awkward. Just forget that, okay?'

_Why is she so cute?_

Elsa left her dorm and headed for the stadium. As she stepped outside she felt the sudden temperature drop. Others made their way to the game huddle in groups or wearing winter jackets. She continued through the cool evening, taking in all the air. It never bothered her anyway. _This can't be me, can it?_ She shrugged and advanced to the game.

Just like she promised, Anna stood at the entrance searching for Elsa. "Hey!"

Elsa smiled. "Hi."

"It's cold out here. When did winter decide to suddenly jump in?" Anna's hands were in the pockets of her hoodie, shoulders visibly shivering.

"We should probably get inside then." Elsa followed Anna to the stadium. As they walked Elsa was blinded by the lights and the yell of the crowd pierced her ears. Cheers from students of both schools echoed everywhere, opponents trying to outdo each other. It was like a giant party, except instead of a disco ball there was a huge screen that panned over the crowd.

The duo headed down the stairs towards their courtside seats. Anna sat down and patted the chair next to her. "See? It's not as bad down here." Elsa looked around. It was just as bad.

Tip off started and the home team scored within the first ten seconds. The stadium erupted in cheers and Elsa held a finger inside one ear. _This is going to be a long night._

She tried her best to look enthusiastic. She stood up when their team scored, she clapped when everyone clapped. She was a lemming. Anna on the other hand was in her own world. She called out plays to the players, expecting them to listen to her. Every time her boyfriend scored she explode into a flurry of cheers. Elsa smiled at her. Her enthusiasm was addicting. She was so happy with what was happening now. She had no worries about tomorrow, she savored in today.

As much as Elsa enjoyed Anna's company, that enjoyment was drowned out by the environment around her. The music was too loud. The people were too loud. The lights were too bright. The people were too crowded. How Elsa managed to survive until halftime was a mystery.

Elsa looked at the scoreboard and realized that their team was ahead by thirty points. "Anna, isn't there a mercy rule in these games?"

Anna laughed. "Mercy rule? Of course not. We get to watch these guys grovel on the floor and beg for mercy for another hour."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "I don't think I've ever seen this side of you."

"It's the game. Does weird things to me. I just get so into it, you know?"

Elsa laughed. She really did enjoy being with Anna. She was the first person in a long time to ever reach out to her. To get to know her. But Elsa couldn't it take anymore. The next quarter started and the sounds started to grow louder once more. She had to leave. Too many people and too much noise. She looked over at Anna, face glowing with excitement.

_You're going to have to break that just so you can get out of here._

Elsa shuddered, but she had no choice. She tapped Anna's shoulder and held her arms together. "Anna, I'm going to have to go. I, uh, have to study for something tomorrow."

Anna turned with a face that would break the hearts of a thousand people. "What?"

Elsa looked into her eyes and wallowed in the guilt that followed. "I'm sorry." With that she turned and made her way for the exit.

* * *

><p>"Wait, what?" Anna took a moment to comprehend what exactly just happened. Elsa seemed to be enjoying herself. Now she had to leave to study? Then it hit her.<p>

_Elsa never goes out. God, she probably hates these types of things. You're so stupid!_

Anna followed the direction Elsa took. She frantically pushed her way through the crowd searching for the blonde. She noticed the platinum tinge within the crowd and tried to make her way to Elsa.

"Elsa!" She screamed but even the people a few feet away from her couldn't hear her. She lost sight of Elsa, being swallowed by the multitude of students. When Anna finally reached the outside of the stadium Elsa was halfway across the parking lot. She put her hood on and kept her arms tucked in. The wind started getting stronger and any attempt to call out was carried away. Anna continued to follow, barely seeing Elsa in the dark. She stopped when Elsa entered a building.

_Did she just go into my dorm complex?_

Anna was bewildered, but the lash of the wind reminded her of the cold. She quickened her pace and headed straight for the dorms. She walked in and turned to the clerk. "What room does Elsa stay in."

The clerk's stayed glued to a magazine. "We're not supposed to give out that information."

"Please, I need to know. She needs my help."

"If she needed your help she would have called you and told you her room number."

Anna pulled out her phone. "I have Elsa's phone and she needs it for a test tomorrow. Please, she can't fail this." Anna bit her lip and widened her eyes to their humanly possible extent. No one could resist that.

The lady looked at her and sighed. "Fine." She licked her finger and flipped through a ledger. "Third floor, room 323."

_She's in the floor above me. Neat._

Anna dashed towards the stairs. "Thanks!" She climb up to the stairs as fast as she could and stopped at the third floor. Walking down the hall, she looked for Elsa's room.

_318, 319, 320, 321, 322, and 323. So this is where she lives. Kinda cool that she's so close._

Anna could feel her heart start pumping faster. The feeling of knowing how close Elsa actually was excited her for some reason. It was like someone injected a shot of adrenaline into her and she could feel her hands were starting to shake.

She knocked. "Elsa?"

* * *

><p>Elsa laid down on her couch. <em>Thank God I got out of there. Fuck, I was sure I would get an aneurism or something.<em> She closed her eyes and bathe in the serenity that is silence. She almost drifted to sleep, but knocking on her door suggested otherwise.

"Elsa?"

_Wait, is that Anna? Did she actually follow me here?_ Elsa stood out with a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I'm coming." She opened the door and her suspicion was confirm. "Anna?"

Anna half-smiled and waved. "Hi."

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the game?"

"Well, I kind of wanted to apologize about that." _She wanted to apologize? For what? Being a normal human who can socially interact?_ "You probably hate going out to these things. I should have figured, but I guess I was too excited to see that."

_Even when she has no reason to apologize she still finds a way. She's too good for you, you know that?_

"Anna, it's fine." She tried to put on her best smile. "I enjoyed it while I was there."

Anna put her hands on her hips. "Did you?"

"Of course." She kept her smile but she could feel Anna see right through her. It was as if Anna knew her already, she could read her thoughts effortlessly.

"You're a terrible liar, you know that right? That studying excuse was so lame. Now come on, I still have to make it up to you for putting you through hell." Anna pushed her way into Elsa's dorm.

"Wait, what?" Anna grabbed her hand and led her to the couch. _Is she doing what I think she's doing?_ They sat down and Anna flipped on the television. _Of course not._

"I might as well hang out with you for the rest of the night. Seeing as you went through that with me." Her smiled sent shivers down Elsa's smile. _Why is she so perfect?_

"Anna, you don't have to."

"I know. I _want_ to." She flipped through some channels. "Hey look, Kung-Fu Panda. You ever watch this?" Anna shifted her head from side to side. "What? Well, we're watching this right now and you're going to laugh instead of suffer."

Elsa leaned back into the chair as the movie progressed. The two laughed and snickered together, Elsa seeing that Anna was actually enjoying being with her.

_She only wants to be friends. Don't ruin this._

Elsa felt something on her shoulder and leaned over to see Anna was asleep. _God, she's so adorable._ They stayed like this until the movie ended. Elsa moved her hand for the remote, being ever so careful not to wake up Anna. The lights of the television flickered off and Elsa leaned back on the couch with as little movement as possible. She smelled Anna's hair, relishing the close distance between the two of them.

_Make sure you don't get too close to her. You know what happens when you get close to people._

But she couldn't resist. She sighed and let her head lay on top of Anna's. Elsa took a few moments to make sure this was real before closing her eyes and drifting away. It was the best sleep she'd gotten for years.


	3. Restless Nights

Elsa look around, searching for clues to find out where she was. Her surroundings were dark, shadows looming over her. Her hands shivered, her temperature lowered. _Why is it so cold?_ She tried to advance forward, taking careful steps into the abyss in front of her. She wasn't getting anywhere. It was like every time she left her spot she was transported back to it. It was hopeless. She was stuck in darkness with nothing and everything was closing in around her.

"Elsa."

Her head jerked to the sound of a child. "Hello?" She looked around but nothing came into view.

"Elsa!"

The voice grew louder, more intimidating. The raspy cracks easily audible. Elsa frantically searched, hands hugging her arms. "What do you want?!"

"ELSA!"

She dropped to her knees, hands on her ears. A tear rolled down. "Stop! Just stop! Please!" She flinched when she felt something on her shoulder.

"Elsa?" She slowly raised her face, arms shaking at what might greet her. Everything turned a bit brighter and a shadow approached her. A small shadow. Elsa covered her eyes from the light. "Do you want to play?"

Elsa look at the shadow, it's hand out towards. It was a silhouette of a young boy. Or was it a girl? She eyed the thing before taking it's hand. "Play?"

"Yeah!" The shadow led her into the darkness, Elsa not knowing why she trusted the entity. Spots of light started blooming in the air until the two came upon a mountain. It was night, but the whole area was eerily bright. They walked up the base of the mountain, Elsa's hand still intertwined with the shadow. "We can do a lot of fun things here!"

The genuine innocence brought out a smile in Elsa. "Like what?"

The shadow pointed towards some snow. "We can play with snowmen!" A spot was illuminated revealing a deformed snowman, helpless and tied up to a post. Elsa took a closer step, pitying the creature. It looked up at her in eyebrows scrunched and ice shards falling from his eyes. His mouth was sewn with tiny branches, muffled screams held in. The snowman's eyes kept looking at her and back down to the ground. Elsa looked at where he was looking and scrunched her eyes when she saw words etched into the snow.

_DON'T HURT HER._

Elsa backed away, her hand covering her mouth. She looked at the shadow behind her. "Why does it say not to 'hurt her?'" Elsa took a deep breath. "Are you going to hurt me?"

The silhouette crossed it's arms. "I would never do that!. He always writes that into the snow before I tie him up. He's probably delusional or something."

Elsa felt shivers run down her spine and took a step back. "I think I'll be going." She turned around, feet ready to make a run for it. She screamed when she found the shadow in front of her again mere inches away.

"But we're not done yet." The shadow grabbed her hand and pulled her along once more up the mountain. "Come on! We still have more to do!" Elsa tried to free her hand, but it was no use. The shadow hand it completely wrapped in darkness and she was trapped for the ride. "Here, we can play with snow angels now!"

Another spot of light came up before them, this time showing an angel made of snow, wings clipped and helpless on the ground. The angel look up at Elsa with longing eyes. Elsa noticed the angel's mouth was laced with branches as well, the muffled screams significantly louder than the snowman's. The angel stared at the ground in front of her and Elsa took this as cue to look as well. Another set of words were etched into the snow.

_IT CAN'T BE CONTROLLED._

Elsa looked away and back to the shadow. "What can't be controlled?"

The shadow shrugged again. "I don't know about that either. The angel always writes that before trying to escape, so I cut her wings so she has to stay here with me."

Elsa looked at the shadow with pleading eyes. "Can we go? Please?" Her voiced cracked as she tried to hold back her tears. She couldn't take anymore of this. She just wanted to get out of here. Even go back to being alone in the dark.

"I have one more thing to show you though!" The shadow wrapped it's hand around Elsa's. "Come on!" Elsa didn't resist this time. She knew it was pointless anyways. The shadow led Elsa up the mountain, this time to the very peak. Elsa gasped when she saw the view.

"This... Is actually beautiful." Dozens of white peaks littered the horizon. The sun slowly started to rise between two mountains and the beams of light hit a lake nestled in a forest below them, reflecting the heat to Elsa's face. It was the first time she felt heat the entire time she was here.

"I told you the best part was up here." A smile appeared on the shadow and Elsa's heart warmed up once more.

Elsa kneeled down to the girl and held her shoulder. "What's your name?"

The shadow's head tilted. "Why? You've know me your whole life."

Elsa's moved back. "What?"

"Elsa, stop teasing me. I know I'm younger than you, but you don't have to keep trying to make me feel bad by acting like you forgot me." The shadow pushed Elsa's hand off its shoulder. "Come on, let's go over here. You can see so much more!"

The shadow moved dangerously close to the end of the mountain. Elsa reached out for the silhouette. "I don't think you should stand so close to the edge, you might fall off."

"Don't worry, I've done this a million times. I'm completely safe over he–" The snow underneath the shadow cracked before giving in.

"No!" Elsa didn't know why she did it. She hardly even knew the thing. But something compelled her. A feeling tugged on her heart, as if she had truly gone her whole life knowing the shadow. It was so fast, so instinctive. She had no control of her body, it just did what it felt it needed to. It jumped.

She put a hand in front of her face to stop the wind that was violently brushing against it. She spotted the shadow and reached out for it. "Grab my hand!"

The shadow tried reaching, but failed numerous times. "I can't!" Elsa felt tear drops flying up towards her. "Please help me! I don't want to die!"

"J-just stay calm! I'll get you!" Elsa started flailing her arms in panic, hoping to close the distance to the shadow. She saw the ground coming closer and she started moving even faster. "Reach out as far as you can!"

The shadow's voice was cracking horribly now. "I-I can't!" Elsa's heart screamed in pain when she realized they were both helpless. They were both going to die. Nothing was going to save them. Why did she think she could help this girl when she couldn't even help herself? Elsa closed her eyes and prepared for the inevitable. "Elsa? Why aren't you moving anymore?!"

"Just... let go!" Elsa brushed the tears coming from her eyes.

"Please! Help me!"

Elsa opened her eyes and looked at the shadow. "Just close your eyes. Imagine you're flying through the air and you're headed for the heavens. You got it?"

The shadow nodded. "I-I think so."

"Good. Now just let it go. Let it all go. Have no thoughts, just clear your mind. Better?"

"Yes." The shadow nodded again. "Thank you. For everything."

Then Elsa heard a thud and closed her eyes. Then she hit the ground.

Elsa opened her eyes and managed to move her arms. Her arms shook as she pushed herself up and looked for the shadow. She saw the figure lying on its back near her and shuffled towards it. The shadow's chest rose and fell slowly and Elsa kneeled beside it. "A-are you okay?"

The shadow coughed, traces of blood coming out of its mouth. "E-everything hurts. H-help me. Please." Elsa's hands hovered over the silhouette, for some reason refusing to touch it.

"I don't know what to do. I'm sorry." Elsa lingered over the shadow, more blood coming out of its mouth and tears flowing from its eyes. It tried to talk, but it was only muffled by the blood in its mouth. Elsa shed a single tear when the shadow drew its last breath.

* * *

><p>Elsa shot up and looked around her. <em>Television, kitchen, couch, table. Okay. I'm in my dorm.<em> She leaned back on the couch and massaged her head.

"Elsa? Are you okay?" She looked at the source and remembered that Anna had insisted on sleeping over again.

"Yes. No. Maybe. I don't know." Elsa curled up into a ball, sighing heavily.

"Are you still having those nightmares?" Anna moved close to Elsa, fixing her blanket.

"They never stop. It's always the same thing. The kid. The snowman. The angel. The mountain. The falling. Me not being able to save the kid." Elsa felt a tear roll down her face.

"How long have you had the nightmare?" She snuggled up to Elsa, her cool body conflicting with Anna's warmth.

"Ever since I was a kid. It's gotten more frequent though." Elsa leaned on Anna's head, making the best of their position.

"When did it start happening more?"

"Around 9 months ago, I think."

Elsa groaned when Anna moved away. "Hey! That's when I met you! Are you trying to tell me something?"

Elsa laughed and pulled her back in. "Of course not. Maybe they'll die down soon enough."

"I still can't imagine what you must have went through. Those dreams sound horrible."

"They're worse." Elsa sighed. "But you being here has helped."

"Well, you know me. Always there for my best friend."

"I don't know what I'd do without you Anna." Elsa scooted her head closer to Anna's.

"I don't know either. But I'm here now, I'll help you get through this." Elsa felt Anna's arms wrap around her. "You don't have to be afraid."

Elsa leaned into her hug and closed her eyes to drift back to sleep. "Thanks."

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Can't wait to read the "What the fuck just happened" reviews again


	4. Waking Up

Elsa groaned as her face started to heat up. Warms rays of sunshine made their way into the room, drowning out the darkness. Her eyes fluttered at the sound of another person.

"Hey, you're finally waking up. You like to sleep in, don't you?"

Elsa rubbed her eyes and opened one up. Her vision was blurry as she tried to adjust to the brighter setting. She managed to make out a redheaded girl in the kitchen. "Good morning to you too." The numbness of her arm got to her, forcing her to stretch it out. It had been a while since she'd slept on the couch. Elsa sniffed the air and was delighted by the smell of freshly fried eggs and bacon. "You cooked?"

Anna turned to her. "Well, I figured I needed to make up some way for staying here. Breakfast seemed like a nice idea."

"You didn't have to." Elsa yawned again before she got up, her body complaining from the bed of nails that she just slept on. She dusted off her legs, eyes widening when her hands touched skin. She looked down and saw her bare legs exposed. "Anna." Elsa scratched the back of her head. "Did we... last night...?"

Anna's looked up and her face turned a beet red. "I, uhm, well, I don't think – Where did I leave that – Why would you – Wow, is it hot in here?" Anna stared back down at the counter, hand above her eyes.

"I'll take that as a no then?" Elsa smiled. She could feel the stolen glances as she walked to her room. She looked around for her sweatpants, frowning when they weren't visible. She stepped back out into the living room and looked again, dissatisfied when the sweats were still not in sight. "Anna?"

The redhead slowly raised her head up and rushed back at the counter once she saw Elsa. "C-could you put on some pants or something before we continue?"

"I would, if I could find my sweats. That's what I was going ask. Do you know where they are?"

Anna kept a hand over her face and pointed to the couch. "I think saw them behind the couch. Can you please hurry?"

Elsa leaned over the couch, sighing once she finally laid eyes on her sweats. "Thanks. I'll just get these on." She tried her best to get them on quickly, but somewhat wanted to take her time just to tease Anna a bit more. "There."

"Thank you." Anna sighed a breath of relief. "Now get over here and eat with me before this gets cold."

"You got it." Elsa rubbed her stomach. "You don't even know how hungry I am right now." She sat down across Anna on the counter. Elsa looked at the food, eggs a little too brown and the bacon a little too black. "Uhm, Anna? Are these burnt?"

"I never said I was a good cook." Anna smiled and held up a fork. "Now let's eat!"

Elsa poked at the eggs, the yolk so cooked that it was like scrambled eggs. She took a bite and was surprised it didn't completely taste horrible. "You know, it isn't that bad." She continued eating and started to actually enjoy it.

"See? It just looks bad, but the inside is good." The two ate in silence for a bit. Elsa mainly staring at Anna. It was amazing how much of an appetite the petite girl muster up. Bite after bite, it seemed like all the food was going down a black hole. After eating most of the eggs and bacon, Anna finally looked back up at Elsa.

"What?" Anna's cheeks puffed from the food, barely even able to ask her question.

Elsa put a hand over her mouth as she giggled. "Nothing. The way you eat is just adorable." Anna swallowed and blushed. Elsa took a few bites and remembered the event that happened previous day. "Thanks again. For last night."

Anna looked up from her embarrassment. "No problem. I mean, what else would I have done?"

Elsa smiled. "It's just, these nightmares have just been messing with my mind. It's like they know my emotions and start to twist it."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "Wait, what? From what I remember, last night you left the game and I followed you. Then we just watched a movie together. Nothing about nightmares in there."

"What?" Elsa stopped eating. "Last night, I was sleeping and I woke up and you were there. You told me we'd be togethe–" Elsa's face turned grim at the realization. _It's like they know my emotions and start to twist it. _She rubbed her temples, her breathing started to get audible.

"Elsa? Are you okay?"

Elsa felt a hand on her should and jerked back. "Y-yes, I'm fine." Elsa pushed away her plate. "Can you go? Please?"

"Are you sure you're okay? I mean, if I did anything at least let me apologize."

Elsa looked up at her with pleading eyes. "It's not you Anna. I just... I just need to be alone right now."

"Okay, okay, I'll go. Just, promise to text me if you need anything, okay?"

Elsa nodded, not looking up at the girl. She heard the door close and waited for a few minutes before screaming. "Why is this happening to me?!" Her body tensed once she heard the cracks around her. _Just calm down. Conceal it, don't feel it._ She took a few deep breaths, but that didn't stop the ice crawling amongst the walls to come closer to her.

* * *

><p>Anna walked out of Elsa's dorm with sweating hands and a spinning head. <em>Did I do anything wrong? Did I say something? Did she notice me looking at her? Oh God, it was the food. It gave her poisoning or something. She probably didn't want to make me feel bad so she told me to leave. Stupid, stupid, stupid! First time you spend the night and you make her sick!<em>

Anna was about to turn around, but something told her she probably shouldn't. Anna sighed and continued her way to her own dorm. _If she wants to be alone I should probably leave her alone._ She thought about what happened. Her cooking. Elsa waking up late. Elsa not having pants. _Dear God, those legs. If I would have died not seeing those, my life would have been totally useless._

She finally reached her room and opened the door. Mulan greeted her with crossing arms and a tapping foot. "Where were you?"

"I was at Elsa's dorm. Jeez, you make it sound like I was out getting drunk or doing drugs last night." Anna plopped down on the couch, ready for the inevitable lecture. Mulan liked to do this. She was always on Anna about morals, making sure she picked the right people to be with because 'not everyone is who they seem to be.' Anna appreciated it, but when Mulan got mad, a hell of a talk usually followed. If Satan had a child that decided to inhabit a person, that child was inside of Mulan.

"What the hell were you doing in Elsa's dorm?! You just met the girl, like what? A week ago? And you're already sleeping with her?! You have a boyfriend, Anna!"

"Woah there, calm down. You're waking up the entire floor. And who said I slept with her? We watched a movie and that was it. God, talk about overreacting." Anna crossed her arms and leaned father into the couch.

"What, you think I'm not going to overreact? No one knew where you were Anna! I kept calling but you wouldn't answer! Do you know how much Hans was on me? He kept asking where you were and why you left the game. For all we know you could have been raped or something!"

Anna got up and put a hand on the girl. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry."

Mulan turned around and threw a hand up. "Just– Next time at least tell me, okay? It's bad enough you had me worried, but having Hans hound me all night was not exactly fun."

"I will." Anna pulled her in and embraced her. "Thanks for dealing with Hans. I'll talk to him later, okay?"

"Yeah, you better." Mulan muttered.

Anna laughed and pulled away. "So we're done being mad now?"

"Still a bit annoyed, but it'll fade away." Mulan smiled. "So..."

Anna tilted her head. "So?"

"How was the sleepover?"

"Oh!" Anna started playing her hair. "It was, nice? I guess? We just watched a movie, how am I suppose to describe that?"

Mulan shrugged. "I don't know, what happened after that?"

"I fell asleep. Like I said, all we did was watch the movie."

"So anything interesting happen this morning? It's almost noon, I assume you didn't just wake up since your hair is actually tamed." Mulan chuckled.

"Hey, it only took me a few minutes in her bathroom to fix it like this. I'm actually pretty proud of it." Anna patted her head. "And this morning? Well, I cooked breakfast because Elsa woke up pretty late."

"Uh-huh, what else?"

"Then she finally woke up and I saw– oh." Anna looked at the ground and blushed.

Mulan crossed her arms. "Saw what, exactly?"

"Well, let's just say Elsa's sweatpants got lost in the middle of the night." She smiled, her face not getting any cooler.

"Wait, so you got to see those legs?" Mulan shivered. "You don't even know how jealous I am right now."

Anna raised an eyebrow. "I thought you were done with the whole cross-dressing and being lesbian thing?"

Mulan licked her bottom lip. "Oh, I am. But I definitely know how to appreciate it when a girl like Elsa can fill out the curves of jeans that nicely. I'd definitely go back to being lesbian for her."

Anna sighed and stared at the ceiling. "Yeah, me too."

Mulan shook her head. "Wait, what?"

"Oh, did I just say that out loud?" Anna bit her lip.

"Not cool Anna. You have a boyfriend, remember? I can fantasize about that, you can't." She shrugged again. "Which kinda sucks, considering you're the one who's seeing Elsa more. Lucky."

"Is it bad I see her like that?" Anna bit her lip again.

Mulan rolled her eyes. "Didn't I tell you before you were going bi or something? And no, I don't think it's that bad. That girl turns the heads of everyone."

Anna turned and walk towards her room. "Well, maybe it's just a phase."

"Hopefully. Just control yourself, okay?"

Anna looked at Mulan. "I will. Maybe I'll get over it soon enough." She closed her door and jumped onto the bed causing everything on it to fly off. She sighed and closed her eyes. _I hope it's not a phase._


	5. Reading

Anna's head shot up at the pounding of her door. Her head rang and she groaned from her interrupted nap. The door flew open and Hans marched, arms swinging vigorously. "Where were you last night?"

Anna looked around Hans to see Mulan shrugging her shoulders with her hands up. Anna shook her head. "I was just at Elsa's. You didn't need to worry."

"Didn't need to worry? I had no clue where you were! You just got up and left the game without a single warning. How the hell was I supposed to know where you were going?"

Anna raised her eyebrow. "Hans, I'm not a little girl; I can take care of myself."

Hans threw his hands up. "That's not the point! Any could have happened to you Anna, and I was worried! At least show some consideration and tell me where you're going! I even got you that seat for Elsa. I do all this crap for you and you don't even appreciate it!"

Anna's throat lumped. She was too tired for this. Her mind was basically dead at the moment, only her emotions dictated her thoughts. It didn't help that Mulan yelled at her earlier that day and now Hans was basically reiterating the entire argument. Anna was done. "You're not my fucking dad! You don't need to know where I am all the time and I don't have any obligation to tell you!" Anna bit her tongue when the words came out. A sad grin appeared on Han's face as he turned around and shook his head. "O–oh God, Hans. I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like–"

He raised up a hand to stop her. "I know what you meant." He walked out, giving a slight shove to Mulan on his way.

Anna sat with her mouth opened until Mulan came in. "Ooooohhhhh, what am I gunna do now? I didn't mean to say that, it was just that he was yelling and I was tired and I just wanted the arguing to stop, so I figured if I raised my voice a little higher than his he might get intimidated by it and would stop talking and he would let me explain and maybe he might understand what I–"

A hand went over Anna's mouth. "Just calm down and take a deep breath. You're talking too much again."

Anna complied before opening up again. "I just. " She rubbed her head. "I just don't know what to do right now. Maybe it's because I'm tired."

"You're not tired." Mulan shook her head. "You're confused."

"What?"

"You're confused. I should have seen this coming to be honest."

Anna tilted her head. "I'm sorry, but I don't follow. What exactly should you have seen coming?"

Mulan's arms traced Anna from head to toe. "This whole thing! You and Elsa! You're infatuated with her!"

Anna crossed her arms. "I am not!" Mulan just tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. The redhead dropped her head. "Okay, maybe a little..."

"You're letting a girl that you just met ruin a relationship that you've had for around 6 months now. You get scarily attached, Anna."

The redhead's arms crossed around her stomach and she tried to take in everything. "So what do I do?"

Mulan sighed. "I don't know. I guess try to avoid Hans for now? He definitely needs to cool off."

"I meant Elsa."

"Oh." Mulans eyebrows scrunched. "I don't want to tell you to stop seeing her. From what you've told me, she sounds like a nice girl but she's obviously affecting you. I'm just not sure if it's for the better or not."

Anna frowned. "That doesn't help at all."

"Just... Be more careful." She threw her hands back. "I don't know! Getting to know Elsa isn't really bad, but you'd be throwing a relationship you've had."

Anna crossed her arms. "I don't get it, how would I be throwing it away? I just want to be friends, that's it. Why can't Hans understand that?"

Mulan rubbed her temples. "That's because you don't understand. Sure, you get closer to Elsa, but you and I both know it won't stop at being friends."

"I can..." Anna paused. "Control myself, don't worry."

"Can you? This is exactly how you met Hans. You started going out after two days. That's not a healthy habit."

Anna threw her hands up. "Look how well it turn out though! Six months later we're still going strong except for this little stumble."

"Are you really defending this? You might as well say you're going to ask out Elsa, because that's all I'm getting."

"God, no. Just, listen, okay? I'll be careful. I'll just be friends, that's it. Nothing is going to happen."

Mulan held out her pinky. "Fine. Promise?" Anna slowly raised up her hand.

_No._

"Yes." Their pinkies intertwined.

* * *

><p>Anna sighed as she flipped through another page in the dictionary. Over the past few days she had learned a multitude of new words, none actually helping her with anything but pass the time. Her eyes scanned the page as she made mental notes of interesting words. <em>At least this was kind of fun when Hans was here. I had someone to complain to.<em>

She winced when she remembered her unintended lash at her boyfriend. She put her head down and closed her eyes. _I wish he'd at least try to talk to me about it._

"Anna?"

Her head shot up. "Wha– Who?" Anna was greeted by the familiar braided blonde hair.

Elsa smiled. "Just me."

"Oh!" Anna stood up and dusted herself off. "How have you been?"

Elsa shrugged. "I've been better. I just really wanted to talk to you."

Anna sat back down and gestured a chair to Elsa. "About what?"

Elsa stayed standing. "About... that morning."

"Look, you don't have to tell me." Anna smiled. "If you're not comfortable, I'm okay with that."

The blonde sighed and sat down. "I want to at least apologize. I basically threw you out of my room without an explanation."

"Something was bothering you and you obviously didn't want me to pry. I wasn't going to keep trying, that would have been rude of me."

A satisfied smile grew on Elsa's face. "Thank you. I've just had this problem for so long without anyone to talk to me about it. I guess I'm still not ready."

"Don't worry." Anna put her hand on Elsa's shoulder. "I'll be here when you _are_ ready, okay?"

"Well, enough about me." Elsa pointed at Anna's book. "How is the dictionary?"

Anna sheepishly grinned. "It's okay, I guess. The story is kind of bland but the words the author uses are really idiosyncratic." Anna raised an eyebrow when Elsa started to chuckle. "Wait, did I use that word right?"

Elsa took a deep breath to calm herself. "I think so, but you're trying just a bit too hard in my opinion."

"Well, if the dictionary is too boring for you, what would you recommend?"

Elsa bit her lip. "I'm not really sure. What do you like to read?"

Anna laughed. "That's the thing, I don't."

"Hmmmm." Elsa tapped a finger over her lips. "Do you like stuff with adventure or something? Or maybe one with wizards and what not?"

Anna frowned. "You're not giving me much of a choice here. But I guess the wizards thing sounds decent."

Elsa chuckled. "Hold on, I'll go find it for you."

Anna watched as the blonde walked from aisle to aisle and tenderly took her time to find a book. _Wait, why did she just use the computer? It should tell her where it is._ She said and got up, prepared to go find Elsa and stop her search. She was cut short by the blonde proudly hugging and book and coming towards her.

"Found it!" Elsa held the book up to Anna.

Anna tilted her head. "Harry Potter? Like the movies?"

Elsa grinned. "Yup. Except the books are so much better."

"You sure I'll enjoy this? I've already watched the movies, so..."

The blonde rolled her eyes. "I'm sure. It's not a bad read. Plus, I really like the idea of..."

Anna noticed the pause. "Of what?"

Elsa tucked her head between her shoulders. "Magic."

"Magic is cool to you? Like pulling rabbits out of a hat or something?"

Elsa sighed again. "No, not like that. Like having powers. It's just really... cool."

Anna shrugged. "I never found the appeal, but I'll give it a shot though. Maybe I'll actually like this one."

"Thanks." Elsa took her hand off of the book and noticed the time on her watch. "But I gotta go now. I didn't realize I've been here for thirty minutes now. I gotta get to my next class!"

Anna grabbed her book bag from the floor and handed it to her. "Have fun in whatever smart class you're taking. I'll be here reading this thing."

Elsa hugged her before departing. "I'll do my best to enjoy it. I'm confident you'll like the book too."

"I bet." Anna chuckled. "Now get out of here. You're going to be late."

Elsa complied, hastily making her way for the exit. Anna sat back down at her table and eyed the novel in front of her. _I basically promised her to read this entire thing. This is gunna suck, I can already feel it._ She sighed and opened up to the first page of the book. "Mr. and Mrs. Dursley, of number four, Privet Drive, were proud to say that they were perfectly norm–"

A crash stopped her. Another day, another set of bookshelves dropped. "What– not again!"


	6. Remembering

Elsa took one look at her homework and sighed as she closed her eyes. What was once an easy task is now a jumble of numbers on a piece of paper. She looked at the problems again, hoping to get some traction. She put her pencil down when she realized nothing was getting done. There was only one constant thought in her mind: Anna. Her entire mind would go blank but only one entity remained. It was like a swirling black hole and the only source of light was a beautiful redhead in the distance. She laid her head on the table, closed her eyes, and allowed herself to dream freely.

_Elsa laid down on her bed, a warm being beside her. Her face was buried in the flowing red locks of hair. She took a deep breath, absorbing the exotic scents that made her body tingle. Her hands traced the soft skin, delicately smoothing her fingers in every inch. _

_Elsa's heart stopped the Anna turned towards her, eyes half open and breath slow. Anna tilted her head forward, allowing their foreheads to touch and rest next to each other. Elsa could smell Anna's breath and took it all in like a bad but delicious drug. Her hands explored more until they came to rest on top of Anna's. For all the things that could have happened, holding Anna's hand felt the most right._

_Elsa grinned as she rubbed Anna's thumb in their intertwined hands. She could feel Anna's breath getting deeper and faster. She looked up at the girl and found a nervous smile had made its home on Anna's face. The smile moved closer to Elsa's own lips until their breaths were basically one. The blonde closed her eyes and started shaking in anticipation._

_"I love you."_

_Elsa smiled at the remark. If she could choose what to hear before she died, it would be those three words coming out of Anna's mouth. She opened her own to answer._

"I love you too." Elsa muttered.

"You love who?"

Elsa's body stiffened, her head shot up, and a loud yelp escaped from her. She turned around and was greeted by a sheepish grin on Anna's face.

Anna held her hands in fists as she tried to console Elsa. "Sorry, sorry. Didn't mean to scare you."

The blonde sighed as she let her chest relax and her head droop down once more. "It's fine. How'd you get in here anyways?"

Anna dug a key out her pocket and held it up. "You gave this to me around a week back, remember?"

Elsa shook her head. "I also remember specifically telling you that it was for emergencies. Same with the key you gave me."

"But it is an emergency!" Anna frowned.

Elsa rolled her eyes. "Really?"

"Yes!" Anna threw her arms up. "I have nothing to do!"

The blonde rubbed her temples. "Not what I meant, Anna."

Elsa watched Anna make her way to the couch and plop herself down. "I'm just so bored. It's a Friday night and I'm not doing anything." The girl blew on her hair and put an arm over her face.

"Have you tried reading? It's a nice way to pass time." Elsa walked to her and moved Anna's legs and sat down, placing the redhead's legs on her lap.

Anna look up. "I forgot to tell you, I finally finished reading Harry Potter!"

"The whole thing?" Elsa smiled and raised an eyebrow. "Took you a while, it's been what, a month?"

Anna scrunched her eyebrows. "What? No. The first book. You actually expected me to read all of those books in a month?"

Elsa laughed. "Of course not, but I had to give the benefit of the doubt, right?"

Another chuckled came out when Anna slapped her arm. "Hey! No need to be mean about it."

"Alright, alright. So what do you want to do?" Elsa moved Anna's legs and sat her up. "Unless you prefer sitting on my couch for the rest of the evening, I suggest thinking of something."

"How about we watch a movie? I know this little theatre that plays The Notebook every weekend because the owner likes it so much."

"I've never seen that. Never entertained the idea of sappy love movies."

Anna hopped up. "Let's go watch it then! You may not like these types of movies, but I'm sure you'll love this one!"

_That's some great logic you have there, Anna._

Elsa sighed. She knew she couldn't back out of it now. If she tried, it would end in a torrent of pouting and lip biting, things that no human being could ever resist. "Okay." She got up and grabbed her wallet and keys before heading out the door after Anna.

Elsa caught to Anna and the two strolled down to the parking lot outside. The blonde headed for her car but a hand stopped her. "Whoa, we're taking my car. It has better heating which we really need for this cold streak we've had."

She had never rode with Anna before. They hardly ever left the campus, but when they did they used Elsa's car because she didn't attune to other people driving her around. Elsa thought about disputing it. but decided not to when she saw Anna starting to tremble. "Okay, we'll go in your car."

Anna pumped one of her fists. "Yes!"

Elsa smiled and followed Anna to her car. It was an old Civic, but it did its job well and Anna always seemed satisfied with it. The duo stepped in and the engine roared when Anna turned on the ignition. Elsa felt the car move but a sudden hit of the brakes caused her to turn to the redhead. "What's the problem?"

Anna pointed to the empty holder next to Elsa's lap. "You forgot your seatbelt."

"Oh come on, I trust in your driving. You can't be that bad, can you?"

Anna frowned. "I'm a fine driver, I just don't trust the other people on the road."

Elsa chuckled. "Fine, I'll put it on."

The car moved when Elsa clicked her seatbelt. Elsa stared at the passing buildings around her. It was the only way to distract herself from Anna. Her control over her emotions was limited, talking to Anna was already daunting. Elsa worried not only on hiding her feelings, but her powers as well.

"So." Elsa turned to Anna's voice. "You've never actually told me where you're from. I guess neither have I, but the topic never came up before."

Elsa took a breath. "Well, I grew up in New York."

She noticed Anna's eyes light up. "Really? Me too! Where did you live?"

"An orphanage." Elsa scanned Anna's face for a reaction. "Believe it or not."

Another frown took its place on Anna. "Wait, you grew up in an orphanage? How have I not known this before?"

Elsa shrugged. "You never asked."

"So are you adopted or something?" Anna's eyes kept darting between Elsa and the streets in front of her.

"Keep your eyes on the road and I'll tell you." Anna chuckled shyly. "Anyways, I'm not adopted. I guess no one ever wanted that lonely girl in the orphanage."

"Sheesh, that must have been hard." Elsa felt her heart warm up to the tone of Anna's voice. "How'd you ever make it through all that."

"The caretaker at the orphanage, Gerda, always treated me nicely." Elsa turned back to her window. "I guess she's the closest I've ever had to a real mom."

"So you've been in an orphanage since you were born?"

"Actually, no." Elsa sighed. "It gets kind of blurry here, but I went to the orphanage when I was 8."

"What happened before that?"

Elsa closed her eyes. "I woke up in a hospital and the doctors said my parents were gone. I don't even remember them. When I woke up my head was blank. Nothing. I don't know if that made it easier or harder on me." She turned back to Anna. "I sometimes stay up at nights thinking about them. If that makes sense. It just feels wrong that I don't remember, but then again I don't know if I could have gone on if I did know them."

Elsa stared at Anna. The girl was obviously loss for words and scrambling to respond. The silence hung over them as if the next word that came out was a bullet that threatened them. An itch grew in the back of Elsa's mind, slowly crawling itself into her head like a parasite that wouldn't leave until she said something. She shook her head. "But enough about me, how'd you grow up?" She sheepishly chuckled, the tension still lingering over them.

"I..." Anna never even looked towards her. "Don't know if I can follow that up."

"You don't have to. Just tell me what growing up at the Arendelle house was like."

"What's there to tell?" Anna sighed. "It was basically a normal household. I don't remember much from before I was 5 years old, basically nothing too but that's understandable. I never woke up in a hospital and have a doctor tell me that my parents are dead. My childhood was a fairytale compared to what you've been through."

Elsa's gaze never broke from Anna's face. Her mouth opened on multiple occasions, but nothing came out. Words formed in her head but something kept them from escaping her lips. Not until Elsa closed her eyes and laid her head on the seat had the words finally came out. "It wasn't as hard as it sounded. When I woke up I never had an attachment to my parents. They were just a name. It didn't hurt at the time, everything was too scrambled to hurt. I was still trying to figure out where I was and who the person in front of me was. I guess it hurt the most when I was a teen. Having Gerda there helped, but it always pained me to think that my parents abandoned me. Which is horrible since they didn't have a choice." She laughed weakly. "The doctor asked if I wanted to know how they died. Who says that to a kid?"

Elsa opened her eyes and realized the car just stopped. She looked at Anna but noticed small flakes of snow falling outside of the windows.

_Shit._

"I don't want to go to the theatre anymore." Anna finally looked at Elsa. "I just want to talk to you."

Elsa looked at her and forced a smile on her face. "That's fine. We can go back to my dorm if you want."

_You just ruined this entire thing._

Anna nodded. "I don't know if this will make any sense, but I'm saying it anyways. We've been separated our whole lives, but something feels right about this. I don't know what, but it's there. I feel like I can tell you anything. I've only known you for a little over a month and I feel closer to you than anyone else I've ever met."

Elsa looked back out the window, the snowfall growing heavier. "I've never actually told anyone that. You're the first one I've ever wanted to know. I _needed_ to know."

"Off to your dorm then. "Anna weakly cheered. The engine started and the car turned around.


	7. Disconnect

Snow continued to fall on her windshield as they pulled up to the parking lot.

_Do I have to tell her this now? Everything seems to messed up at the moment._

She sighed and pulled out her keys. "Are you okay? I know we got into some heavy stuff but–"

Anna looked at the source. "Yeah. After you?" She waited until Elsa stepped out of the care before following. A thin layer of flurry covered the ground. The winter stayed late this year. Anna pulled her arms close and cursed herself for not bringing her jacket along. The cold air continued to bite at her but they were close to the building anyways. She endured.

Anna stepped into the building and patted of the small traces of white that attached to her. "Can you believe that it's still snowing? It's the middle of spring."

She followed Elsa, the blonde not even turning around at the remark. "We are in Kansas." A weak laugh escaped her lips.

The two walked up three flight of steps, a cool silence accompanying them. Anna's eyes were fixated at the ground and only knew the direction to go due to the feet in front of her. She didn't what she could say to Elsa right now. What she _should_ say to Elsa. It was horrible. She felt as if she could be so open with Elsa, yet it was as if anything she told her would be wrong. They were so close yet separated.

The footsteps stopped and so did Anna. Keys jingled and hinges squeaked. She stepped in to the room, raised her head, and was greeted by Elsa, arms crossed, eyes trained on the ground, and obviously distant.

"I'm sorry about ruining the movie."

Anna's head tilted. _She's really apologizing? I kept poking at her to tell me about how she grew up._

Elsa sighed. "I guess I went a little overboard with the details. You didn't need to know everything just ye–"

Anna shut her eyes. "I broke up with Hans." She stood still, waiting for a response. Only quiet answered. One eye slowly opened and fixated itself on Elsa's face. An eyebrow raised and frown made their home on the blonde's head.

"I'm not sure I follow."

"I broke up with him." Anna looked back at the ground.

Elsa stepped closer. "I got that part, but why?'

"I–I don't know." She looked back up. "He lost a game last week."

Elsa shook her head. "You broke up with him because he lost a game?"

"What!? No!" Anna hand's grasped each other at her chest.

* * *

><p><em>I can't believe she actually broke up with him. She's finally single. But why am I thinking about this right now? She obviously needs help.<em>

Elsa scanned Anna. She and Hans obviously had a good relationship. Elsa had never seen them fight and the way they acted made them seem like a match made in heaven.

_Why mention the game if that wasn't the reason for the break up? Wait._

"You think it's your fault."

Anna sighed. "It is my fault."

Elsa lifted Anna's chin. "No, it wasn't. If he lets a girl dictate the way he plays basketball then that's his problem, not yours."

A weak smile appeared. "Thanks. Well I guess now you know why I wanted to watch The Notebook earlier." A forced laughed came out. "I'm so selfish right now, aren't I? First I want to go to the movies, then I ask you to tell me about your horribly depressing childhood, then I don't want to go to the movies anymore, then I dump this on you. Everything about this night has been centered around me and you haven't complained once. Why do you hang out with me again?"

_Selfish? Far from it. You wanting to spend your time with me is definitely not selfish. I'm the one that's selfish. I'm happy you broke up with him._

Elsa smiled. "As long as I'm with you I'm happy. Now come on, I have some ice cream for sad, depressing moments just like this one."

Elsa grabbed the ice cream and two spoons and plopped herself down next to Anna on her couch. No words needed to be exchanged, only bites of the chocolate dessert. It didn't take long for the two to finish the tub. Then again, Elsa never expected it to last given her and Anna's insatiable desire for all things chocolate.

Elsa felt a head rest on her shoulder. "Thanks."

She placed her head on Anna's. "Just know that I'm always here for you." Her eyes closed and she embraced the sleep.

* * *

><p>"Elsa?"<p>

Elsa shook her head. She looked at the empty spot next to her and the finished tub of chocolate. _Did Anna leave already? Wait, she has work. Completely forgot about that._

A series of knocks pattered on her door. "Elsa?"

"Yeah, I'm coming." She rubbed her eyes and stood up. Her hair was a mess but that was fixed by a little magic. Her fingers combed her hair, the ice taming it into a neat bun on her head. She stepped over to the door and opened it.

Elsa raised an eyebrow. "Hans? What are you doing here?"

"I just want to talk about Anna." He looked behind Elsa and she turned around to see if she could find what he was observing. "Mind if I come in?"

Elsa sighed. "I don't know anything about her breaking up with you and I don't know how you can fix it."

_Even if I did I would never tell you._

"Yeah, I know that. I'm not trying to fix it." He looked around him, eyes darting anxiously. "Can I please come in?"

"Fine." Elsa moved out of the way and gestured his entrance. "So what exactly about Anna did you want to talk about?"

Hans took a deep breath. "I know that it's my fault we lost the game."

Elsa frowned. "Yeah, and?"

"I know that I shouldn't blame Anna for me not being able to focus."

"Where exactly are you going with this?"

"But some part of me does blame her." Hans sat down on the couch. "I want to put the blame on Anna. She broke up with me and she knew it would affect my playing. She did it so abruptly. No warning, no signs, she just broke up with me out of the blue."

Elsa raised another eyebrow. "So what are you going to do?"

"That's what I wanted to talk about. Every other girlfriend I've had that broke up with me I usually ruined. Reputation–wise anyways."

Elsa's eyes flared and she stomped towards Hans. "I swear if you do anything to hurt Anna I will–"

Hans stopped her. "Whoa, calm down. I said 'every other girlfriend' for a reason. Anna's too sweet, She's never done me wrong and she always did her best to make me happy. I couldn't do that to her."

Elsa crossed her arms. "But you still want to do _something_ to her."

Hans smirked. "Well yeah, of course. I have to get back at her somehow. She basically humiliated me."

"And why are you telling me this? You know I'm going to tell her anything you tell me."

He laughed. "Don't worry, it's nothing too bad. And no one will think differently about her, other than you of course."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'll just get to the point. Anna trusts you. She likes you. Hell, she's probably is head over heels for you and that's the reason why she broke up with me. The only reason I'm doing this is because I know it won't actually do any harm to Anna, but it still calms me down knowing I at least did something."

Elsa backed up. "If you even lay a finger on me I will make sure you won't touch another girl again."

"What? No, that's not at all what I'm talking about." Hans chuckled. "I'm not a rapist Elsa. I just like to fuck with people who fuck with me. Just give me your phone real quick and I'll be done."

Elsa hesitated but gave in. Anything to just get Hans out of here. "There."

Hans type his number in and sent a message to himself. "Okay, got your number now. I'm going to send you a few things. As much as I would love to see your reaction, don't open them until I'm out of the room." He tossed Elsa's phone back to her.

"Okay? What exactly are you sending me?"

Hans continued to play with his phone. "If I didn't want to be here when you opened them up, why would I tell you what they are?"

"Good point." Elsa's phone started vibrating viciously as the torrent of messages started flooding in. "Are you spamming me?!"

"You're mad now, but you'll be thanking me later."

Elsa shook her head. "Fifty-two messages. Unbelievable."

"That's my cue to leave." Hans darted for the door. "Try not to enjoy yourself too much, okay?"

_What the hell is this all about?_

Elsa closed her door and locked it. If Hans didn't want to see her reaction she presumed it'd be best if no one saw her reaction. She opened up the first message. _Of course, it's a picture message._ Elsa sighed as she waited for it to load. As the image became more clear her heard started to race faster.

_No way. He did not send me this._

Elsa traced the legs of a familiar female, one leg seductively over the other and a pair of red panties to compliment the white skin. Her eyes continued up over the toned stomach of the girl, her figured deliciously laid out. An arm covered her breasts and her free hand held the phone that took such an immoral photo. The flash from the phone covered out half the face of the girl, but that hardly stopped Elsa from recognizing her.

"Anna..." Elsa's hands sweated as she continued to stare erotic photo.

_And there's fifty-one more of these._


	8. Defiled

_Holy fuck that's hot_.

Her finger slid across the screen of her phone.

_Hoooooooooly fuck that's hot._

Her eyes stared at the illuminating device. Elsa traced the body of the girl starting from her toes. She watched as the feet slowly turned in toned calves. Toned calves turning into luscious hips. Luscious hips hugged by red panties with frills on the ends. Panties turning into fit abs. Fit abs turning into – _Oh my._

And she stared. God knows how long, but Elsa could look at those forever. They were mesmerizing. Two perfect breasts that Elsa could finally feast on. It only took going through twenty other pictures to finally reach the holy grail. It's not like Elsa didn't enjoy looking at the other pictures but this just blows them all out. She shook her head, her gaze going past Anna's arm that held the phone and Elsa stopped once more, this time at the lips. An ever slight smile and the bottom lip bitten under the top one. Stronger men than Elsa could faint at the sight of this. She continued on to Anna's eyes. Those eyes that suck you in like no other. Those eyes that managed to replicate the allure of a succubus. One eyebrow cocked while the other rested.

_How am I still conscious right now?_

Elsa kept gaping at the picture. Only the increasing warmth between her legs fazed her concentration. _Do I want to? Do I really? Would I defile Anna by doing this to the thought of her?_

She slid her finger across the screen, hoping the next picture might alleviate some of the building tension amongst herself. While it didn't achieve the effect she hoped, she wasn't disappointed. Anna was sprawled out on her bed this time, hair messed up and barely covering the nipples of her breasts. _Dear God, this woman knows how to tease._

Elsa kept complementing Anna's figure as if the girl could hear her. It's the only natural reaction to seeing something that close to perfection. _Close? This is beyond._

Her finger swiped across the screen again. Elsa's hands felt weak at the sight of the next picture. The camera position between Anna's perfect legs, Elsa could see everything from that position. Everything. From Anna's seductive gaze at the phone to the single finger inserted into the crevice between Anna's legs.

_That's a vagina. That's Anna's vagina._

No thoughts and pure instinct, Elsa's hand darted inside of her own pants.

* * *

><p>Elsa tried to slow her breath. Heart pacing after her "personal" session. Her sweat damped the couch she sprawled out on. Not many things can make a girl with an affinity to ice become this hot and bothered.<p>

She stayed in that position. Her body not reacting to any attempts on moving. She was way too comfortable. Nothing could make her move. Nothing, except the knock coming from her door.

"Elsa! Open up! My shift's done and I thought to swing by here."

_Holy fucking shit._

Elsa's speed from laying naked to looking for clothes rivaled that of a sports car. "Hold on Anna!" Her eyes darted around looking for the clothes that seemed to have grown legs and run away. _How the fuck did all my clothes get so messy?!_

"Hurry up! Else I'll have to open this door myself!"

_Oh fuck, the key I gave her._ Elsa's body started working like clockwork, not wasting a single joule of energy in unnecessary movements. "Don't come in!"

"I'm gunna open it~" Anna's sing-song fashion didn't help.

Elsa grabbed her pants as the lock to her door turned. Her arms hugged her clothes, trying to cover as much of herself as possible.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - **Short chapter because I wanted to dish this out so you wouldn't wait to long. I kind of like having this short of chapters, I can update more frequently.


End file.
